Collision Course
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Becker... and the people he meets... (JBU 0.1-4.8)
1. A Close Encounter

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54.**

_Collision Course_

_0.1 A Close Encounter_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Becks!"

Peter shook his arm, breaking Hilary Becker's concentration. The thirteen year old boy had been staring awestruck at the screen, watching the final credits roll by.

"Come on Becks," urged his friend.

The boy was dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt topped by a bright blue rugby shirt bearing the logo of the Cardiff team. Another boy stood in the aisle, dressed in faded blue jeans and an overlarge gray sweater that looked as if it needed a wash. Becker glanced past his friend, to see Peter's school mate Clyde something or other shifting from one foot to the other.

"Movie's over," called the other boy. "Hurry up!"

Clyde turned impatiently and strode up the aisle towards the lobby. Hilary Becker finally arose from the red padded seat. He stood half a head taller than his friend Peter. Dressed in black jeans and sporting a long sleeved t-shirt for a New Zealand rugby team, the thirteen year old was barely visible in the darkened theater.

"What did you like best about the movie?" asked Becker.

Peter shrugged as they turned to walk up the aisle after Clyde.

"Guinevere," he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Guinevere had the most beautiful eyes," sighed Becker.

"It wasn't just her eyes that were beautiful," chuckled Peter.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the bright lights of the lobby, Peter and Becker hurried to catch up with Clyde. The other boy was pushing his way through the crowd around the concession stand. A little girl with reddish brown hair, bearing a huge container of popcorn, stepped in his way.

"Watch where you're going!" exclaimed Clyde.

The little girl tripped and fell. The container she was carrying thumped on the floor. Popcorn bounced and scattered across the floor. Clyde pushed on past the child.

"Clyde!" called Becker.

He knelt to help the little girl.

"Are you all right?" Becker asked.

The girl appeared to be about five or so, guessed Becker. She looked up at him, her long eyelashes were wet, her bottom chin was quivering.

"Are you hurt?" asked Becker. He reached a hand out towards the little girl.

"Don't touch her!" exclaimed a loud voice.

Becker looked up to see an older girl towering above him, frowning angrily. Judging by the hair color, the two girls might be sisters.

"Marjorie," admonished a softer voice "he didn't knock Jess down, it was the other boy."

Becker turned to see the owner of the other voice. A girl with dark chestnut hair, holding the hand of yet another little girl, continued speaking.

"You shouldn't have let go of Jess's hand," reminded the other girl.

"Hmmph," sounded Marjorie as she reached down beneath Jess's arms and lifted her up, setting the child on her feet.

Becker grabbed the popcorn container and rose to stand. He held it out towards the older girl. Marjorie snatched it out of his hands.

"Come on now," said Marjorie to the rest of the girls, ignoring Becker entirely "or we'll be late for Jumanji."

Becker felt a tug on his arm. Peter jerked his head towards the door.

"Come on Becks," urged his friend again, "or we'll miss the bus."

As Becker followed Peter through the theater doors, he turned for one quick glance back. The four girls had been joined by two adults, and were now in the queue awaiting entry into the matinee. The littlest girl turned her head. Becker's eyes caught her gaze and a brief glimpse of a bright smile before he stepped out into the late afternoon sunlight.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Gwendolyn picked up Becker at Peter's home after she got off work.

"How was the movie?" she asked her little brother.

"Awesome!" replied Hil, "Lancelot was the best swordsman ever!"

"And what did you think about King Arthur?" asked his sister with a chuckle.

"Well… Sean Connery is a good actor, but the King Arthur character was way too old for Guinevere," replied Becker. "I think Lancelot and Guinevere should have been together…"

"Hmmph," mused his sister as she turned the tiny compact car onto their street. "You might be romanticizing their relationship just a bit…"

"Well it is a romance," replied Becker.

"Depends upon your point of view," replied Gwendolyn "having an affair is adultery in most places… and high treason if the affair is with the wife of the king."

Becker looked across the car seat at his sister.

"You're teaching Henry the Eighth this semester," he said. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," answered his sister.

She pulled the tiny car into the driveway and parked. As they got out and headed towards the flat, a slightly chubby man opened the front door and smiled brightly.

"You're back," greeted her husband happily.

Gwendolyn wondered for a moment… if she tried to tell Hil that a real romance was having someone who was glad to see you… someone who insisted on paying extra for a two bedroom flat just in case your mother wanted to visit… someone who said they needed the extra long sofa for when your little brother came to stay… would Hil believe her?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

That night, Hilary Becker dreamed of beautiful eyes… but they weren't Julia Ormond's.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	2. Holiday

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54.**

_Collision Course_

_0.2 Holiday_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"There will be music and dancing," the boy said excitedly "people will be in costumes… it will be amazing."

The dark haired woman looked up at her son. At nearly sixteen years old, he was bigger than many full grown men already, but still a boy in her eyes. The idea that one of the world's largest street festivals might be dangerous hadn't even crossed his mind, but she remembered the news reports for the past few years. Rowdy crowds… millions of people… anything could happen. She shook her head.

"It sounds noisy and crowded," his mother objected gently. "Bank Holiday weekend is our last chance to get away this summer before school starts."

"All my mates are going…," started the tall dark haired youth.

He stopped speaking and brushed his long dark curls out of his eyes as he recognized the expression on her face.

"You and I are going to Brighton," said his mother firmly. "A holiday weekend at the beach, and a barbeque at Mary's on Sunday afternoon… it will be lovely."

"But Mum…" pleaded the youth.

"Hilary James Becker," said his mother, "no… you are not going to the Notting Hill Carnival."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker had been surprised when they arrived at the hotel late last night. The gaudy regency building had been a Brighton landmark for over a century.

"We're staying here?" asked Becker in surprise.

"It's our summer holiday," reminded his mother with a smile. "I splurged."

The hotel wasn't fancy, but it faced the ocean. They had two tiny rooms adjoined by a central sitting room, neat, clean and family friendly… just like the advertisement promised. Becker and his mum had a full English breakfast this morning. They should have already been on the beach by now, thought Becker as he leaned on the wrought iron balcony railing watching dark blue waves crash into the shore. If only he hadn't forgotten his hair gel.

_"We're going to the beach," said his mother. "Why do you need hair gel?"_

_Becker rolled his eyes._

_"Girls in bikinis," he replied with a smirk. "Want to look my best."_

_"We'll stop at the desk after breakfast," chuckled his Mum. "I'm sure they'll have something."_

_The desk clerk had been glad to provide hair gel. Back in their room Becker spent a little too much time in the bathroom with his hair, the gel and the wall mounted blow dryer. The phone rang and before he could warn her not to answer, his mother was trying to explain the electronic central files to her boss._

"No," said his mother again. "Put your cursor on the folder icon and double click."

Becker looked across the road. Golden sand stretched in either direction. The West Pier was visible to his left. Towards the right, neon signs advertised video games at the amusement center. Teenagers were gathering at the volley ball net directly across the street. Becker pushed off from the balcony railing and motioned to his mother. For a moment she looked confused, but then realized what he meant. She covered the mouth piece of the phone.

"Go ahead and have fun," she whispered "I'll be down as soon as I can."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sweat trickled down between Becker's shoulder blades after his team won the first game. When the bloke on the other side demanded a rematch, Becker took his shirt off and wiped more beaded droplets from his forehead. He threw the black sleeveless t-shirt down next to his sandals near the foul line drawn in the sand.

"Are you ready?" Becker called. The serve was high, hard and fast.

At the end of the second game, Becker had sand burns on his knees from diving to save the volley on more than one occasion. Sand stuck to his sweaty skin and he was panting a little.

"Ready for another?" gasped the captain of the opposing team.

Becker grinned. His team mates looked at him. Becker started to say yes, but he heard something. He turned his head towards the sound. A petite girl about Becker's age stood by the shore. She was dressed in a short blue skirt and a white blouse. Her long blonde hair was blowing over her shoulders in the ocean breeze. Becker thought he recognized her… she'd been the waitress at the hotel restaurant that morning.

"Jack," shouted the girl again, "quit messing about… it's time to go home."

Beyond her, a younger boy was swimming in the surf, or… maybe not swimming. The current was going out. As the boy's head went under the water, the blonde screamed again. Becker was already running. His long stride took him quickly across the sand and into the cold water. He was diving into the surf before the blonde girl even had her shoes off. A few quick long strokes and Becker reached the boy. He grabbed the younger boy in the crook of his arm.

"Quit squirming," ordered Becker "I've got you."

As soon as Becker and the boy were close to shore, the boy put his feet down and started kicking and struggling. Becker released him. The skinny boy splashed to shore.

"Come on now," shouted the boy. His face was bright red as he passed the blonde girl, pushing his way rapidly through the gathered crowd. "It's time to go home."

Becker saw the girls bright blue eyes glance at him, he saw her lips move, almost heard a whispered… grateful… thank you… and then she was gone… running to catch up with the younger boy.

The crowd dwindled rapidly. By the time Becker reached shore only his mother stood there. She was wearing a floppy straw hat, a bright white blouse, beige Capri's and sandals. She held his black sleeveless t-shirt in one hand and his sandals in the other.

"Are you hungry?" his mother asked. She pointed up the road past the amusement center. "There's a good fish and chips place over there."

Becker brushed his hair out of his eyes and carried his clothing as they walked across the beach. When they reached the sidewalk, he slipped on his sandals and t-shirt. His dark wet swimming trunks were drying rapidly in the warm August air. As they reached the amusement center a gangly red headed teenage boy approached the video arcade from the opposite direction.

"Hurry up," called the red haired youth. He ducked into the noisy arcade. Behind him a pudgy teen with glasses and another youth with long dark hair walked a little faster. Becker grabbed the door and held it open. The two nodded at Becker.

"Thanks mate," said the dark haired teen as he followed his friends into the arcade.

Becker looked longingly at the games. Bright flashing lights and loud buzzing and whistling sounds came from inside the arcade.

"Lunch first," chuckled his mother. "You can play games later."

It wasn't until they were nearly done with fish and chips that his mother mentioned the incident on the beach.

"In some cultures," said his mother "if you save a person's life… you're responsible for that person… for all time."

Becker swallowed too quickly at that thought and wound up coughing.

"Oh God, I hope not," he said when he could finally speak again.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker and his mother left Brighton the next morning. The barbeque at Mary's home wasn't until afternoon, but Becker's mother wanted to get there early and visit with her long time friend. Becker stayed outside with Mary's husband, while his mother went in the house to find Mary in the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" asked Mary.

Becker's mother smiled gratefully.

"That would be wonderful," she agreed "Hil and I stayed up late last night watching an old movie…"

"What did you see?"

"We watched Audrey Hepburn in Roman Holiday," replied Becker's mother with a smile.

Later the phone rang when Becker's mother was stirring basil into a pasta salad dish. Mary answered it quickly and listened.

"Is she all right?" ask Mary. There was a sigh of relief. "Good… of course I understand… no… don't worry… we'll see you next time."

Becker's mother watched her friend hang the old phone back on the wall receiver.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"The Parker's won't be able to make it," replied Mary. "Their youngest daughter got stung by a beetle… poor child is deathly allergic..."

Becker's mother blanched.

"No… she's alright," soothed her friend Mary "emergency rooms and epi pens… they're wonderful things… but Margaux said they just want to stay home today…"

"Definitely understandable," agreed Becker's mother as she glanced out the window to check on her son in the back yard.

Mary came to stand beside her and looked out the window too. Becker had finished mowing the lawn. Mary's husband had cleaned off the old weber grill and was now lighting up the coals. It looked as if Mary's husband was trying to share grilling techniques with the teenager.

"Still… it is a pity," sighed Mary. "Margaux's second daughter… a lovely girl named Alexandra… she's just the same age as your Hil…"

Becker's mother turned to gaze at her friend. Her eyes crinkled up with laughter.

"Are you trying to play match maker again?" she asked.

"I think it worked out pretty well the last time I did," replied Mary with a smirk. "If I recall… I introduced you and Robert."

"As I recall," chuckled Becker's mother "you introduced me to Robert's brother."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	3. An Officer, A Gentleman and a Lady

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54.**

_Collision Course_

_0.3 __An __Officer, A Gentleman and a Lady_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker went to the US the summer before he graduated from uni. He met his cousin from Wisconsin for a work experience. His mother had hoped the experience would get him to think about other career options. The two young men spent the summer at Glacier National Park working for park services. The job probably wasn't the work experience his mother had hoped for.

"You were supposed to be working with the park rangers on the trails," said his mother in a confused tone when Becker called to let her know he'd arrived safely.

"No," Becker explained "there was a mix up in the duty roster. We both were assigned to restaurant services."

"Well at least I won't have to worry about bears," replied his mother with a chuckle.

Mainly Becker and his cousin spent the summer waiting on tables and flirting with all the pretty young women they saw. The bare arms, legs and midriffs the young woman sported might have worried Becker's mother just a bit, but he kept that bit of information to himself.

"It's not fair. You get better tips than me," complained his cousin "because the girls like your accent."

Becker chuckled at his cousin's remark. He also got more dates than his cousin, but whether that had anything to do with his accent or not, he didn't know.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When Becker came back to London, he still was set on finishing his history degree and then applying to Sandhurst.

"Really?" asked his mother as they left the terminal at Heathrow and walked to the car. "You can do anything you know."

His mother's comment made Becker grin as he lifted the heavy suitcase and put it into the boot.

"Just because your father was in the army doesn't mean you have to join," continued his mother. "You could be a history teacher like Gwendolyn… or write commentaries for the BBC like her husband… or…"

"Mum," said Becker firmly, "I know what I want to do… I want to serve our country… and keep people safe."

His mother looked up at her tall, dark haired son. She knew that Sandhurst graduates would be expected to go to Afghanistan… but she also knew… that her son was determined to do this. And really… it was the men and women like her son… determined to make a difference… that kept England safe.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker's mother, sister Gwendolyn and her husband were present to watch him graduate from uni the next July. There were the usual number of speakers urging the students to go out and do great things with their new degrees. One guest speaker, a professor from Central Metropolitan University had a slightly different message.

"The world is a beautiful place," spoke the Professor. "Go out and see for yourselves. Find the things that don't seem to fit and figure out where they belong. That's how you'll know where you belong."

After the graduation ceremonies were done, Becker joined his family on the lawn. He was greeted with hugs and congratulations.

"Besides get a haircut," asked his sister as she ruffled his long dark curls affectionately, "What are you going to do between now and September?

Becker looked at her. Gwendolyn was hugely pregnant. She and her husband were expecting their first child soon… very soon.

"I thought I might help paint the spare bedroom in your flat," Becker replied with a chuckle. "Have you decided yet what color?"

"No," answered Gwendolyn. "We're waiting for the baby to be born… then pink or blue."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Three days later, Becker went to the Wickes hardware store for a five liter container of a light pink paint called Pretty Pink. He also picked up a smaller container of bright white baseboard trim paint, and two containers of accent paint. The pinkish purple color was named lilac rose and the bright fuchsia color was called primrose garden.

When Gwendolyn's husband brought his wife and daughter home, Becker had just finished painting the small bedroom.

"Oh," gasped Gwendolyn as she stared.

Her brother's dark black coveralls were splashed with spatters of white, pale pink, pinkish purple and bright pink paint.

"You said pink," replied Becker, "but I didn't know what kind of pink… I know you like flowers, so…"

The baby's room had a fresh coat of light pink paint on the walls. Bright white paint was on the baseboards and frames around window and door. Stylized flowers, in shades of pinkish purple and bright fuchsia and probably made with the aid of a stencil, randomly adorned the light pink walls.

"If you don't like it," Becker added "I can paint over it… and try something else."

"Don't you dare change a thing," replied Gwendolyn. "I love it, it's beautiful. Thank you Hil."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In September, the twenty-two year old cadet, Mr. Becker, arrived at Sandhurst carrying his ironing board like so many other young officer candidates. He met William on his third day at Sandhurst. Becker was on his hands and knees scrubbing the tiny tiles around a toilet.

"What did you get penalty chores for?" asked the sandy haired young man, as he knelt down at the next stall.

"The color sergeant said I moved when I was supposed to be standing still at attention," replied Becker.

"Did you?"

"There was a bee," replied Becker "but don't worry… it won't happen again."

William was two years older than Becker. He'd originally been in the commissioning course that started in May, but had been back termed due to a knee injury. The two men were in the same platoon, classmates in a sense, but it was at Brecon that they became friends.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It rained every day their platoon was in the Sennybridge Training Area. Field training exercises at Brecon Beacons were supposed to teach cadets the practical basics of infantry life. Field exercises also taught them about each other.

"I've got water dripping down the back of me neck," complained one platoon member.

"You're supposed to keep your kit dry," roared the sergeant.

Along with the rest of their platoon, Becker and William slept in muddy trenches, tried to heat field rations, took their turns at guard duty and when the time came…crawled on their bellies, faces covered with black combat paint, to infiltrate the enemy position. When the sound of machine gun fire indicated their platoon had been spotted, it didn't matter that the rounds were blanks. The danger still felt real. Becker and William exchanged a glance. Becker hoped his eyes didn't show the fear he felt.

"We've got to deal with this," said Becker.

William nodded. The two men, took a deep breath, and continued to crawl forward. The rest of the platoon followed their lead.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker leaned against the doorframe and regarded his friend. William was packing his trunk. It was week 38 of their training.

"Seriously?" Becker asked. "Are you really quitting now?"

The sandy haired man turned to face his friend.

"Commander said he'd be willing to back term me again," replied William, "but the doctor said my knee won't ever be 100%. I can't risk being a liability to others… especially not in the field."

William hobbled over towards the desk. His crutches thumped with each step he made. He picked up the framed photograph of his girlfriend. The woman's dark chestnut hair, bright smile and beautiful eyes gazed back at him.

"Alexandra said she doesn't care whether I'm an army officer or not," continued William. "There's lots of other ways I can serve our country, and not put anyone in danger if my knee goes out again."

Becker strode across the floor and took the photograph from his friend. He glanced at the photograph before he added it to the large trunk.

"If that's what you really want," said Becker. "I'll carry your trunk down for you."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker and William were waiting near the front entrance, beside the white columns of the building. Due to William's injury, his girlfriend had permission to drive the vehicle right up to the front steps. She parked the car.

"Ask her to pop the boot," said Becker as he heaved the trunk up on his shoulders and moved to the rear of the car.

Behind him, William said something, and then hobbled after his friend. Becker settled the trunk in the boot and turned to see William at his side.

"You'll make a great officer," William said. "Now come on… I want you to meet Alexandra."

Although William had encouraged Becker to meet his girlfriend on several different occasions, Becker had always been too busy… training and stuff… he didn't see any reason to change that now.

"Go on now," said Becker. "Your lady is waiting."

The tall soldier strode off before William could object. Becker didn't think he wanted to meet the owner of those beautiful eyes. And he certainly wasn't going to tell his friend that sometimes… in his dreams… he saw beautiful eyes almost like the ones in Alexandra's photograph.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	4. War and Peace

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54.**

_Collision Course_

_0.4 War and Peace…_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Second Lieutenant Becker found himself on a bus back to Brecon two days after graduation ceremonies were completed at Sandhurst. The man seated across the aisle from him was grumbling.

"We're supposed to have two weeks off before we have to report for battle school!"

Becker didn't mind that the twelve week Platoon Commanders Battle Course was starting a week earlier than originally scheduled. He just wished the bus had better shock absorbers. Every time the bus bounced over a pothole, Becker winced. He and his mates had all gotten tattoos together to celebrate graduating. And Becker had made sure his tattoo wouldn't show.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Twelve weeks later Becker was on the move again. He had a week's vacation to see his mother, his sister and her family before being deployed to Afghanistan.

"Meggie's walking already?"

"Oh Hil," chuckled his sister "don't you read the emails I send… Meggie started walking right after you graduated from Sandhurst."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Afghanistan was like nothing Becker had ever seen, but the man parading in front of the platoon was very familiar. One of the instructors from his time at Sandhurst had somehow wound up in Afghanistan too.

"Our role is to support and mentor the Afghan army and police," reminded the platoon commander. "Peacekeeping and anti-terrorism… that's what we're here for."

Six months later, the men of Becker's squad were sorry to see him return back to the UK. The tall young officer had developed a reputation… for bringing his squad back safely.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

English spring was lovely. But by the time two weeks vacation was over, Becker was glad to be returning to army training. Readying his mother's flower beds, weeding, turning the soil, and pruning heavy branches had given the fit soldier a good workout.

"Your garden will be the death of me Mum," teased Becker "I'll be safer at Army Aviation training."

Two days later, when the training accident at Middle Wallop made BBC news, Becker called his mother.

"Mum, don't worry," he told her "I wasn't anywhere near the helicopter that went down… and besides the Army is sending me to Warminster."

When Becker completed his training at the Fire Support Group Division he had five days off before he was sent back to Afghanistan. Five months later, he received a promotion… and the news that Lieutenant Becker's tour of duty had been extended.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Mail call was usually a welcome part of the day. But sometimes, receiving mail could rattle a person. Becker had seen stable soldiers go off the deep end after receiving bad news. The letter Becker now held in his hand wasn't bad news. Good news really.

Becker read about his friend William. The man had got a job with the home office… boss is a bit hard to figure… sarcastic bloke. William's knee was better, and he would really love it if Becker could make it to his and Alexandra's wedding, the invitation was enclosed. The wedding had been four months ago.

The envelope had been sent to his Mum's, and then forwarded to Middle Wallop. Then the letter travelled to London for some unknown reason, before making its way to Warminster. It had been to Camp Bastion, but never made it to Peshawer. The letter had been returned to Warminster and finally made it back to Camp Bastion. Becker's mail had only just now caught up with him.

For a moment, Becker felt as if his life was standing still. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a real date. Becker had been in the army now for nearly three years, and sometimes it felt as if he was doing the same thing day after day, while the world moved on without him.

"Hey Becks," called Anders. The platoon's newest second lieutenant, fresh from Sandhurst and training grinned at him. "A few of us are going to the movies… are you coming?"

"No," replied Becker as he set the letter and invitation on the bunk beside him, "I've got to take down my weapon and clean it."

The young officer rolled his eyes. The gleaming L22A2 was in pristine condition. There were no visible signs of the weapon's hard use.

"Come on Becks," cajoled his friend "it's one of those old movies you like."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The officer's mess was used as a movie hall on Saturday nights. The old projector rattled and clanked and the seats were uncomfortable. Usually movies were a welcome distraction from the tension of living in the middle of the desert, in the middle of a war zone, but tonight's movie wasn't the usual fluff.

"Natasha is too young for either one of those blokes," complained Anders.

"Some women like older men," remarked Becker calmly.

"Yeah right," snorted Anders.

The young officer was yawning by the time the final credits started showing.

"Really, what do you see in these old movies?" asked Anders.

Becker stared at his friend in surprise.

"Audrey Hepburn is one of the greatest movie stars ever," started Becker. The actress had long been one of his favorites with her cheery smile and classic elegance.

"Not the actress," interrupted Anders, "anyone with eyes can see why you like her… but why old movies?"

"Why not?" asked Becker.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The next morning his commander had new orders for Becker.

"Take your squad north of Kandahar," he said "it's a retrieval mission… a member of the foreign office… he really shouldn't be here… well… he's having transportation difficulties."

Becker stood with his hands clasped behind his back, but he raised his eyebrows.

"Just find him," said the commander, "and bring him back… preferably alive."

"I'll do my best, sir."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The four wheel drive Jackals made good time, even with stopping to check for mines. Whispered radio communications led Becker and his men to where the man who really shouldn't be here was hiding. The man was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a tan vest, pants of a similar color and heavy brown boots. The brown pakol atop his head covered most of the man's red hair.

"Thanks," replied the older man as he climbed into the Jackal. "Traffic and road conditions have been terrible."

Becker glanced at the destroyed vehicle in the rubble beside the road. He wasn't going to ask, no need to know.

"Let's get turned around and out of here," he ordered.

They were almost back to Camp Bastion when the shots started.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker woke in Camp Bastion's hospital.

"Where are…" he asked as he blinked his eyes in the harsh bright light.

"Hey," exclaimed the delighted voice of Anders loudly "Becker's awake!"

Becker looked around to see the members of his squad. They were all here in the hospital… in various states of repair, but… the important thing was they were there.

All except for the man with the red hair.

"He was never here," said the Commander a few days later when Becker was well enough to have visitors. "Oh and by the way… you've got new orders… to Stirling Lines."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	5. Jurassic Park?

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54.**

_Collision Course_

_2.9 Jurassic Park?_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker thought SAS training had prepared him for anything.

The selection process had been brutal, designed to weed out all but the strongest men. And it was an all male group, in spite of his sister's protestation of discrimination.

"Men only? In this day and age!"

"The physical burdens… carrying weighted packs… on long treks over rough terrain, in all sorts of climates," said Becker "are more than most men can handle… women are smaller… body muscle structure is different…"

His sister harrumphed and muttered something about carrying babies, but she didn't press the issue.

"That's a different kind of strength," responded Becker.

Combat and survival training in the Black Mountains and Breacon Beacons culminated in a series of exercises…drop offs in the foggy mountains with instructions to just your way back … escape and evasion… resistance to interrogation… The sleep deprivation part was the downfall of many candidates, but Becker found he could concentrate on a happy memory and work through whatever the interrogators threw at him. After that jungle training was a breeze.

After training, Becker had a week off, time to visit his family and meet his newest niece.

"So how does Meggie like Nan?" asked the new Captain.

His sister chuckled. Becker was sitting in the easy chair holding the littlest member of the family gingerly in his big hands as if he thought she might break. Gwendolyn ruffled her hand through her little brother's short hair affectionately.

"Meggie was a little disappointed that Nan can't run around and play yet," his sister replied, "but she'll get over it."

An assignment to the 22nd regiment brought Becker back to Afghanistan. Counterterrorism activities, close protection of whomever her majesties government thought fit to send to the country, and more, was all part of the regiments daily job. Becker met the man with the red hair again.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here," Becker hissed.

"I'm not here," replied the older man. He rubbed the side of his face. This close up, Becker could see the streaks of gray throughout his bright ginger colored hair.

"Put your hat back on," ordered Becker, "before your head gets shot off. You stick out like a sore thumb. Haven't you ever heard of hair coloring?"

"I'm allergic," replied the shorter man as he pulled the brown woolen cap down over his ears. "And the agent with brown hair was killed last week."

"Stick with me," replied Becker "we'll get you home safely."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

But there are some things no one is ever prepared for.

Emergency leave wasn't the way Becker wanted to return home. The military flight landed at Brize Norton early on a Monday morning. He was soon in a Thrifty rental car heading towards London. Becker didn't realize he was speeding, until the flashing lights of the police car caused him to pull him over. As the short, squat police officer got out of his car and slowly lumbered towards Becker, the soldier glanced down the street. The hospital was just two blocks further.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" asked the copper.

"No sir," replied Becker.

The traffic officer squinted his beady little eyes and frowned at Becker.

"Don't be smart with me now…"

Becker's eyebrows went up in surprise, but before he could say anything, another vehicle pulled up next to them. The window was down, and the driver was resting a long arm on the side of the door.

"What have you got here Jenkins?" asked a friendly voice.

The police officer standing next to Becker puffed out his chest and turned to answer the man driving the unmarked car.

"Got me a speeder DC Quinn," replied the man in a gloating tone. "A mouthy speeder at that… he called me sir."

The big red haired man in the other car glanced at the driver opposite him. The profile of the soldier was partially blocked by the traffic officer standing between them. Becker was still in the uniform he'd been wearing yesterday evening when he'd received the emergency notification. The soldier stared intently at the hospital further down the road, not having taken his eyes off his goal.

"I can see how you'd be upset, but I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," replied the detective constable with a bit of a smirk. "Army officers are trained that way."

The man driving the unmarked car stretched out his long arm and pointed at the sign the Becker had just driven past.

"And the speed limit did just drop because of a hospital zone," the detective constable added "maybe you could just give him a warning…"

Becker strode into the hospital. His eyes fixed on the information desk. Four long steps across the black and white tiled floor, and he was towering over the tiny receptionist.

"My mother's been in an auto accident," Becker said "I was told she'd been admitted here… where is she?"

The intensive care unit would only allow one family member in the room with a patient at a time. Becker tapped on the door gently and peered through the glass. Gwendolyn got up from the thinly padded seat and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hil," greeted his sister "I'm so glad you're here."

"How's Mum?"

The expression on his sister's face answered his question. Dark circles showed beneath reddened eyes. Her chin quivered.

"The surgery went well," she answered "but the doctor's talking about therapy… and rehabilitation treatment… and… and…"

And when his big sister started crying, Becker pulled her close… and cried with her.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The assignment detailer listened to Becker. He sympathized with the young soldier. The young man's mother was going to need care for quite some time.

"We can put you in a counter terrorism unit right here in London if you like," the man replied "but you should be aware that it is dangerous."

"More dangerous than Afghanistan?" asked Becker.

"Extra hazardous duty pay," replied the detailer pushing some forms across the desk towards Becker. He pointed to blank lines on the forms. "Sign the transfer request here… here… and here.

"Hazardous duty pay will help with Mum's medical bills," said Becker quietly as he signed the forms.

"First you have to survive the interview," chuckled the detailer "the director has to approve… and he's one of those government hatchet men… a bloke called James Lester."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The interview went quite well. Becker's credentials were top notch. The 22nd regiment did have a reputation. And he rather thought Lester was a tad impressed.

"Recommended for SAS training by…" mused Lester. He tapped the barely legible signature in Becker's personnel file.

Becker still didn't know who had recommended him for SAS… he thought the signature was George something or other, but couldn't be sure… and when he'd asked, Becker had been told it was on a need to know basis… and he didn't need to know.

"Detect anomalies, fight dinosaurs," Becker said "and keep the team safe… I'm sure I can handle the job."

"Good," said Lester "start on Monday."

There was time to find a flat in London and to research code names. Becker really couldn't remember what the code name dinosaur stood for.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	6. Contact

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, nor does Howie Day's song Collide. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54.**

_Collision Course_

_3.12 Contact_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The interviewer watched the ARCs former chief of security closely. He'd just informed Becker that the parliamentary review board had admitted closing the ARC was a colossal mistake, but that didn't seem to have made any impact on the man. The soldier rubbed his hand across his whiskered chin as they continued talking.

"I think about them…," said Becker, his hazel eyes haunted with pain, "every day."

The interviewer felt it was a lost cause, but he had to ask.

"Will you withdraw your resignation?"

"I don't think so, no," replied Becker.

It wasn't until the interviewer mentioned that Lester thought the missing team members were still alive, that Becker showed any sign of interest.

"He does?" asked Becker.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The interview went well. The best team coordinator the interview committee could find was offered the job.

Jess accepted the position as team coordinator for the newly re-opened ARC with the definite understanding that she wouldn't have any contact with… those creatures.

There was one drawback though… it's hard to be a team coordinator… without a team.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Today, for the first time since the ARC had been abruptly shut down, Becker dressed in his black work clothing. Shirt, pants, socks, boots, jacket, even his briefs were all in black. Doubt filled his mind. Becker had felt lost… his friends, his job, his purpose and place in the world… all lost. He wondered whether going back to work at the ARC was another colossal mistake.

Becker came up the stairs from the tube station. He rechecked the paper again, and turned left onto the street where the new ARC was located. He had to wait at the intersection for the light to change. The strains of a popular song could be heard from the car stopped beside him… _the dawn is breaking… the light shining through_… The light changed, the car sped off, and Becker continued on his way.

The building seemed empty. Becker walked into the lobby and no one approached to ask for ID. He rode up in the lift all alone. Becker stepped out into the hallway and looked around. The doors dinged as the lift closed behind him. The new office space was large, spacious, and open. Maintaining security here was going to be a nightmare.

"Oh Captain Becker," greeted the young woman, "It's so good to see you! The last ten days... it's just been me and the creatures."

For a moment, the tall soldier looked startled at her effusive greeting, but then he replied in a calm, controlled tone.

"I'm supposed to report to Parker," explained Becker.

"That's me… Jess Parker at your service," responded the woman cheerfully. She held out her hand and gazed at him with a direct look. Her eyes… kind, open, honest… and sparkling with a bright light… met his.

Becker's gaze dropped to the floor immediately. There he beheld her feet, lifted to impossible heights in four inch heels. Of their own accord, his eyes travelled up her long and shapely legs, lingered briefly on the hem of the short yellow and black skirt as it flared out around her hips, then continued upwards. The bright yellow, low cut blouse that hugged her curves in all the right places would have tempted many men to stare, but Becker was made of stronger stuff. His gaze continued upwards to meet the young woman's eyes again.

"I feel like I already know you," said Jess with a brilliant smile.

And looking into those eyes, Becker felt something almost the same. He wished he knew the owner of those eyes… he'd been waiting to meet her all his life.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess had read the files, but files could only tell you so much.

Knowing Becker was rejoining the ARC today, she'd very deliberately chosen the outfit she wore to work this morning. She was pleased to find out that Becker kept his gaze on her eyes and not her cleavage. Over the years, her sisters had all offered different advice on men, but one thing Marjorie, Alexandra and Evie all agreed on.

"Jess, looks don't last… a man who loves you, will be interested in you… not just your body."

And when Becker looked into her eyes, Jess felt a delicious little shiver run up her spine. She smiled even brighter.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker was still standing, reeling perhaps, feeling somewhat dumbstruck, when Jess asked him to look over the new team leader's CV. She handed Becker the CV. He started flipping through the pages.

"Pretty impressive CV," said Jess.

Becker gave a non-committal grunt and continued reading.

"You'd think he'd be old and crusty, but he's young," Jess continued, "fit too."

Becker felt a small twinge. He had the urge to tell Jess that he was young and fit too… and certainly more fit than some civilian, but thought better of it. Becker swallowed tightly and didn't say anything. However the next words that did come out of his mouth weren't much better.

"Hmmph, is he the only candidate?"

"He's perfect!" protested Jess.

Becker doubted it. No one was perfect.

"Anyone would think you don't want your boss to be better than you," continued Jess.

It was the twitch at the corner of her lips when she spoke that gave her away. Becker realized Jess was teasing him. He smiled. The sound of his own voice chuckling made Becker wonder… when was the last time he'd laughed?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess regarded Becker.

The man standing before her had hair hanging down over the tops of his ears. It was longer now than in the file pictures. And the worrisome haunted look in his eyes was something you would only see if you met Becker in person. But the way his shoulders relaxed as she teased him, finally smiling, chuckling even… told her what the files could never convey. And Jess wanted to know more.

"You're way better company than the mammoth."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester maintained an office in the building, but he was in and out… too many meetings… never enough time.

Members of the ARC returned. Members of Becker's security team were among the first to return. They followed him… wherever he led.

Security in the building tightened up. There were new biomedical ID bracelets and guards at every entrance. Check-in procedures were established. Some of the more sensitive areas had password protected locks on the doors, allowing only authorized personnel.

Administrative staff and research scientists came back more slowly… but they did return. A new team leader was hired. He instituted some additional changes, new communication devices and non-lethal weapons. The team leader and Becker clashed over the changes… and even clashed over the color of the security uniforms.

The Tuesday that iguanadons invaded a beauty parlor was the first time the new team all worked together… and they worked well, in spite of their differences. The creatures were sent back through the anomaly, and the anomaly locked. No one was injured. The only casualty was Becker's clothing.

"What happened to you?" asked Jess when the returned to the ARC.

She covered her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles. Becker's black uniform was spattered with dots of bright red, pink, purple, and teal. He even had the colors in his short, neatly trimmed hair. The top of his left ear sported a slash of teal. Becker looked down at his clothes and grimaced.

"One of the iguanadons caught me with its tail," Becker answered "smacked me right into a display cabinet of fingernail polish… I think every bottle broke."

"Are you hurt?"

Becker shook his head, and Jess sighed in relief.

"Oh you must be sticky," added Jess.

"Yeah," agreed Becker. "It's worse than the time the dracorex knocked me into a flat of strawberries."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was late when Becker finally finished his shower. Getting the polish off his skin and out of his hair had taken some extra time. He trashed his uniform and dressed himself in some of the ARC's blue stretch emergency clothing. Becker headed towards the lift. Jess was still at the huge computer console.

"You're still here?" he asked in surprise.

Jess looked up from the monitors. She sucked in her breath. His hair was still damp, and the stretchy clothing clung to his body, outlining every muscle.

"System backup," she explained when she trusted her voice to speak again, "I have to do it every night before leaving… got a late start because of the iguanadons."

"How much longer will it take?" asked Becker.

Jess swiveled around in her seat and looked at him directly.

"Just a few more minutes," she responded, "almost done."

"I'll wait," replied Becker "walk you to your car."

Jess flashed a brilliant smile at him.

"Thanks."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess chattered as they walked across the car park. When they reached the car, Becker took the key from her hand and opened the door. He removed the key from the lock and dangled the keychain in front of her. She reached her hand up to retrieve her keys. Their fingers touched. She glanced up to see Becker gazing into her eyes.

"Umm… I was just thinking," stammered Jess, "I don't really want to cook dinner tonight. Would you like to get some takeaway with me?"

Sitting at a picnic table in the park, as the stars began to shine, they talked over tandoori chicken for two.

"Seriously?" exclaimed Becker in surprise. "You like Twilight? I wouldn't have thought you would be a fan of vampire movies."

"Twilight is not a vampire movie!" protested Jess. "It's a romance… it just has vampires in it."

Becker choked at her comment. He started coughing, and tried to swallow his food.

"What kind of movies do you like?" Jess asked hesitantly.

"Old movies…," Becker answered "My favorite movie is an Audrey Hepburn film… Roman Holiday."

"Really?" asked Jess. "What got you interested in old movies?"

"My Mum," chuckled Becker. "When I was young, the late show on Saturday nights was always a classic movie… it was the only time I ever got to stay up late."

"Was it classic movies that you liked?" teased Jess "Or staying up late? I would never have thought you were the type to like classic movies."

Becker raised his eyebrows at her comment.

"The type?" asked Becker. "What type of movies do you think I'd like?"

"Well… action adventures or war movies," Jess replied "or considering the work we do… maybe science fiction…"

Becker shook his head.

"I like a movie with a good story, I don't usually go by genre," replied Becker. "Connor and I used to argue over which one of the Star Wars movies was best…"

A cloud of pain passed over his eyes at the mention of his missing friend. He stopped talking. Jess reached her hand across the table and laid it gently on his hand.

"It's not your fault that they're missing you know," she said "If you want to talk… I'd love to hear about your friends… Connor, Abby, Danny, and Sarah."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Six months later, Abby and Connor returned with a spinosaurus chasing them.

When Jess finally got to meet Abby and Connor, she felt like she already knew them… Hil had told her so much about them.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	7. Predators

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, nor does the song Juste Avant by Patrick Bruel nor the song Run Like Hell by Pink Floyd. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54.**

_Collision Course_

_4.8 Predators _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The field team approached the pair of dilophosaurus in the alley behind the Sainsbury's delivery area. The creatures were cornered between the building and the huge truck. A third creature's body was sprawled across the loading bay. Its neck was crushed by the heavy metal door of the delivery entrance and its head could not be seen from where Becker was standing. From inside the building, frightened faces of Sainsbury unloading crew peered out through the tiny window in the door.

"Let's get those two back through the anomaly," ordered Becker.

"Don't get too close," squeaked the ARC's newest employee. The young computer technician's face was ashen. "They spit poison!"

"What?" asked Abby. "Whoever told you that?"

"I saw it on Jurassic Park!"

"That's fiction," huffed the lizard expert as one of the creatures roared. "Just stay away from its teeth and claws."

EMD shots brought the creatures down. The dolly from the loading bay and teamwork quickly transported the creatures through the anomaly back to their own time. Becker was standing next to the new techie, waiting for the man's fumbling fingers to finally lock the anomaly, when Jess's voice came over the earpiece.

"There's another anomaly alert," she whispered "and you'll never guess where it's at."

Something in her voice worried Becker.

"Try me," he replied as he glanced at Abby. From the frown on the petite blonde's face he could tell she had also picked up on Jess's tension.

"In Connor's lab."

"Where's Connor?" asked Abby immediately.

"Here," whispered Connor's voice over the comm. device. "I was out of the lab… getting some water so I could swallow me paracetamol…"

The ARCs technical genius had sustained a broken leg last week during an anomaly alert. The nervous technician now trying to lock the anomaly at the Sainsbury loading area had been added to the field team to cover for Connor.

"I was working on the upgrade to the locking device," Connor continued "there was a power surge… it must have reversed polarity or something…"

"Ssh!" hissed Jess's voice.

Becker and Abby could hear the sound of something clanking in the background, then a dinging noise. The lift must be opening.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" asked Lester. "Where is everybody?"

"Ssh!" hissed both Jess and Connor.

"There are predators in the ARC," whispered Connor. "Jess hit the emergency lock down… all the doors are shut, but it won't take the predators long to break out of me lab."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Tires squealed as Becker turned the big SUV around the last corner. The ARC was within sight. Abby grasped the handgrip above the door, but she didn't tell him to slow down. In the back seat behind Becker and Abby, the other security team members grunted as they slid into each other. The second SUV was still a ways behind them, trying to catch up.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Abby as they climbed out of the SUV and stared up at the tall office building.

"Lockdown was designed to keep whatever is inside, from getting out," reminded Becker. "And Danny taught me a thing or two about breaking into buildings. Follow me."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The sound of rock music blared from speakers as Becker, Abby and the three security men entered the building.

"Pink Floyd?" asked one of the men in a low tone.

"Camouflage," answered Becker quietly. "These creatures see sound. We need to find these creatures… and kill them. Keep alert."

The field team cautiously proceeded down the hallway. They passed locked office doors on their way to the center of the ARC. The staff trapped behind the locked doors should be safe… as long as nothing broke in, but for Jess, Connor and Lester… trapped in the large open office space… it was a nightmare. Becker just hoped that were able to make it from the hub to the armory. With weapons, they might stand a chance.

"Is that Lester's…?" Abby's voice whispered.

Becker nodded. The glass wall separating Lester's office from the central open area was shattered. Jess's chair was lying sideways on the floor in front of Lester's desk. A dead predator slumped beside her chair, pierced by the ceremonial sword normally found displayed prominently on Lester's desk.

"I didn't think that sword would ever really work," said Abby as she followed him over the broken glass and peered around the room.

Becker hadn't thought the gift from Mrs. Lester on the occasion of her husband's knighthood would ever serve as a real weapon either, but he wasn't going to worry about that now. Where were Jess, Connor and Lester? And how many predators were in the ARC? He moved back towards the central hall and looked around again. A bright blue high heel was on the floor at the end of the hallway to his left.

"This way."

The music lyrics faded… _you better run…_ as the track ended. In the momentary silence before the next track began, Becker heard the soft sound of an EMD firing.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker's breath caught as he saw the armory. The normally neat and tidy armory looked like a hurricane had been through, boxes tipped off tables, weapons and ammunition scattered across the floor. Legs covered in a blue pinstripe suit were visible on the floor next to a vertical support beam, the rest of the body hidden from Becker's view. Another predator lay on the floor just beyond. Becker approached cautiously as the next track of the CD began playing. He leaned forward to peer around the beam… and got an up close view of the barrel of an EMD.

"Ohh," whispered Jess, lowering the weapon "Hil…it's you."

Jess was sitting with her back against the pillar, Lester's torso cradled in her lap. The director appeared to be unconscious. There was blood oozing from his right shoulder.

"Jess," asked Becker "how many of those things are there?"

"I saw three," answered Jess "but there might be more… I really don't know."

"And where's Connor?" asked Abby as she peered over Becker's shoulder.

"He was trying to draw the creature off…" began Jess

The sound of a voice calling…_ "Oi"_… followed by the loud shots of a Browning pistol firing repeatedly interrupted her.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In spite of his protests, Lester was taken to the hospital for evaluation. Abby took her husband home soon afterwards. By the time Becker walked Jess to the car park, the ARC was nearly empty. Only the night crew remained. Becker watched Jess closely. She was still trembling. He tried to lighten the mood.

"Predators are scary, but Connor with a Browning is even scarier," said Becker.

"Lester's music choices were the most terrifying thing of all," replied Jess in a subdued tone.

He could tell she was trying.

"Pink Floyd was his idea?"

Jess nodded.

"Lester's going to be alright you know," said Becker gently.

He took the car keys from her shaking hands. He unlocked the car door, opened it, and held the keys.

"Do you really think you should be driving?" asked Becker.

Jess shook her head left to right. Her eyes were wide. She didn't say a word. Becker put his hand to the small of her back and walked her around to the other side of the car. He opened the passenger door and settled Jess into the seat.

"I'll drive you home," Becker said.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The spacious flat that Jess lived in had once belonged to her parents, but as they were frequently out of the country they had sold it to their youngest daughter for a pittance. George Parker was one of those administrators that worked for the foreign office. He and his wife Margaux had raised their four daughters in a variety of different countries as they travelled the world on her majesties business. Becker opened the wide door for Jess.

"Are any of your sisters in town?" asked Becker.

Abby and Connor had stayed with Jess for a brief time when they first returned to London, but the back pay from their time missing had made it possible for the couple to find a lovely home of their own. Becker really didn't want to leave Jess alone in the state she was in, and he knew Jess's sisters visited frequently.

"No," replied Jess. "Hil… would you stay… just for a bit… until I get settled?"

"Sure," agreed Becker. He looked at Jess's blood spattered clothes. "Why don't I make some dinner… while you shower and change clothes?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker knew his way around a kitchen. He remembered his mother had insisted that he needed to know how to feed himself.

"_You want to eat?" she asked "Then you need to be able to cook."_

But cooking something fancy wasn't what Jess needed from him right now, Becker decided. She needed comfort food. By the time Jess returned to the kitchen in her bathrobe, brushing the tangles out of her wet hair, the macaroni and cheese was bubbling and hot, bits of diced carrots and peas bobbed around as he stirred the food.

"Mmm," sighed Jess appreciatively. "That smells good."

Jess pointed at the sofa and television in the adjacent room.

"Maybe we could watch a little telly," she suggested. "Sometimes that can be relaxing."

Flipping through the channels with the television remote, Becker didn't find anything that he considered relaxing. Jess pointed to the closed cabinet beside the television.

"There are Disney movies in there, I love all of them," Jess suggested. "Just pick the first one you see."

Becker opened the cabinet and looked at the movie sitting on top of the stack. He wrinkled up his face and turned to Jess.

"Do you really want me to watch the Princess and the Frog?"

The smile that started across her face was the first that Becker had seen since the predators had invaded the ARC. And to him, the sound of Jess chuckling was better than any music imaginable.

"Pick a movie you think we'll both like," Jess suggested.

The music of Fantasia started while they were both eating their macaroni and cheese. And when Becker put his empty bowl down on the table next to Jess's, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. The trembling stopped. She smiled brightly at him and turned her gaze back to the screen. He watched the reflected lights dance in her eyes for a moment before he too turned back to watch the movie.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker woke up with a crick in his neck. Jess was snuggled against him. He looked at the telly. The picture was frozen on the final credits of the movie they had been watching. Carefully, he scooped Jess up in his arms and walked towards the room she'd come from after her shower. As he settled the tiny woman on the big double bed, Jess woke.

"We fell asleep on the sofa," he explained "I should be going… let you get some rest."

"No Hil," replied Jess, reaching a hand out to hold him. "You should be staying."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Light was streaming through the window into Becker's eyes when he next woke. He blinked, taking in his surroundings. His legs, Jess's legs and the sheets were all in a tangle. Her eyelids were starting to blink as the light shone down on her face. It was still too early to get up decided Becker as he rolled over onto his side, back to the window, blocking the light. He wrapped his arms around Jess and they both fell back asleep.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The next time Becker woke up Jess was gone. For a moment, he panicked… had he done something wrong? But then he heard the sounds of music coming from the kitchen. Becker pulled on his pants and padded barefoot out into the main part of the flat. Jess had her bathrobe on again. She turned to look at him and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Morning Hil," greeted Jess. She turned back to face the stove. "I thought I'd make breakfast for you…since you made dinner last night."

"Uh… thanks," replied Becker. He listened to the music… guitar… a voice singing in a language he didn't understand… "Um… uh… about last night… I know you were frightened… and…"

Jess stopped stirring whatever was in the pan in front of her. She deliberately put the spoon down, turned the knob to an off position and moved the pan off the hot burner before turning to face Becker.

"No," said Jess. Her eyes shone brightly as she gazed at him.

"No… what?" asked Becker in some confusion.

"You can't take last night back," replied Jess. "I heard every word you said… and I didn't say… or do anything… just because I was frightened."

Becker regarded the brave woman in front of him as she continued to speak. She pointed to the CD player.

"That song," continued Jess "is about how short life is and how we need to love each other while we still have time... so I'm not going to let you take anything back from last night…"

Becker closed the gap between them. He gazed down into Jess's bright eyes.

"And just so you know," continued Jess, her chin jutting out a little in determination, "I meant every word I said… and I'm not taking back anything either."

"Did I hear you right last night?" Becker asked hesitantly. "Did you say you loved me?"

Jess nodded. The smile that slowly spread across Becker's face matched the one on her face. The glow in his eyes mirrored the bright shining light in Jess's eyes. He tilted his head, leaning down towards her upturned face. The collision of their lips was full of hope, longing, passion, and more… the impact was love.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


End file.
